


זה ערב יפה

by Not_Moose469



Category: B.A.P
Genre: First work on AO3 so don’t hate me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Moose469/pseuds/Not_Moose469
Summary: The usual nightly routine of a secret assassin and a entertainment company stylist.Title means This Great Night





	זה ערב יפה

Daehyun is an assassin. It’s what he does to keep a roof over his head and food on his table; his boyfriend Youngjae, however, is just a stylist at JYP Entertainment. Both live a happy life together and couldn’t wish for anything more. Both get paid a reasonable amount a month that can buy them a suitable apartment and some nice furniture. 

Youngjae’s parents are close (however close the other side of Seoul is) and Daehyun’s are just a train ride away in Busan. Both have a good relationship with their parents and couldn’t want better. 

With Youngjae working at JYP and being childhood friends with one of the idols (he’s really good friends with Got7’s JB in real life), Daehyun is the first to know about new events and gets to go to new places all of the time.

Daehyun’s job however is much more complicated. He often has to go on short ‘business trips’ every couple of months which last 3 days at most. The people that he work for made an exception because he had a partner; however, that didn’t change the fact the Youngjae thought he had a desk job in finance for a company. He did go to an office everyday, but the CEOs said that they should never bring reports home and that they were fine if they were a couple days overdue; if it was important, it would be labeled as such. Daehyun never worked late and got home about a half an hour before Youngjae did. Youngjae would either come home complaining, bragging, or sometimes just say his day was pretty uneventful. Life was perfect for the couple. They couldn’t ask for better.

~~~~~~

Daehyun came home after another boring day at the office and went straight to his room to change into sweatpants and a T-shirts to get out of his work clothes. The downside to having an office job is that you must dress nice (even though no one will see you), when Youngjae, who is on camera all of the time, gets to wear ripped jeans and a sweatshirt to work and no one says anything. Daehyun is partly jealous, but then again, all Youngjae does is pick out outfits, play with hair, and do makeup all day. Youngjae even puts makeup on himself even though Daehyun said a thousand times that he doesn’t need it because he’s perfect.

When Youngjae gets home from JYP, he looks happy as ever and runs right into Daehyun’s arm who had stood up when he heard the rattling of the Keys in the lock. Daehyun pecks Youngjae’s lips and looks at the younger with a loving smile.

“How was your day?” He asks.

“Well, Jinyoung was play fighting with Yugyeom, Jaebum and Choi Youngjae we’re being all cute, and Mark, Jackson, and Bam were being crazy as usual,” Youngjae explains. “But, we get to go to Hong Kong in about a week for a concert!”

Daehyun smiles at this. He always loves traveling with Got7 because he has gotten to know them personally from Youngjae’s job. He has even MCed at a concert recently held in Seoul even though he barely had any experience; but that’s Got7 for you.

“How was your day Dae?” Youngjae asks smiling slightly and walking to the kitchen to make dinner.

“It wasn’t eventful what so ever. The most exciting thing that happened was that the printer broke,” Daehyun said with a small laugh. Youngjae laughs a little at that too and it makes Daehyun’s smile grow.

Dinner goes on as usual and Daehyun helps Youngjae as he cleans up. Soap war ensue with Youngjae being the winner and Daehyun having to change his shirt. After they clean up, Youngjae changes into his pajamas, which consist of t-shirt and pajama pants, and gets into bed with Daehyun. Youngjae yawns and that’s Daehyun’s sign that it’s time to go to sleep.

“Goodnight Jae,” Daehyun says lovingly.

“Goodnight Dae,” Youngjae says, already half asleep.

Daehyun heats Youngjae’s breath even out and gives him one more peck on the top of his head and goes to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in AO3 to Kudos and comments are very welcome!


End file.
